


Нежа

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Snakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Псевдославянская легенда
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Нежа

Была в одной деревне у богатого крестьянина красавица-дочка. Звали её ласково все Нежа, нежная, но полное её имя было Канега, и много молодых парней кануло в её тёмные как ночь глаза.

Но никто из них не люб был ей, и оставалась она в девицах слишком долго, как считали старшие. Сколько не говорили ей выбрать жениха, раз от желающих нет отбоя, отворачивалась Нежа и замолкала.

То было зимой, а в середине весны Нежа как переменилась: вздыхала часто да мечтательно смотрела в окно. Поняли родители - влюбилась. Вот только в кого, вычислить не могли. Ох, слухов пошло, да по всему селу. Каждый молодец думал, что это он, и всё ждал, когда сможет похвастаться этим перед друзьями. Сколько повадилось ходить к двору Нежи ночами, и смысла нет говорить. Да только ночами не было Нежи дома, уходила она куда-то, и никто не знал, куда.

Наступило лето. Как на Ивана Купалу решили молодцы подглядеть за девушками и отправились ночью на берег реки. Налюбовались вдоволь, а тут и заметили, что нету среди девиц Нежи. Гадать, где она, не стали, а пошли искать. Долго идти не пришлось, и там, где река уходила на излучину, заметили они костёр…

И на следующий день вся деревня знала, что видели парни, а видели они вот что: как русалки плескались в воде, как кикиморы плясали на отмели, да как Нежа со змеицей миловалась, а та встала на хвост, и в деву-красавицу превратилась, и обняла Нежу, и поцеловала. Сбежали тогда молодцы в смятении и не знали, что делать, но на утро всем рассказали.

Бросился отец искать Нежу, но не было её в горнице, и никто не догадывался, где она. Побежали искать на берег, но нашли там только две сброшенные змеиные кожи.


End file.
